The next mission
by fluffykitty12
Summary: After proving to her older brother, Anakin, that she can handle being a padawan, shadow is sent on a simple diplomatic mission. When things grow complicated and Shadow realizes visions of the elder jedi she's seen will be her constant companion, how will she react?


Chapter 1

Shadow sighed and easily boarded the transport. A small, diplomatic mission. Just something to give her more of a headache. She settled into the pilot's seat and blinked, studying the controls. She easily entered the takeoff procedure and waited while Obi-wan strapped himself in beside her.

She sighed. This was only her second official mission, after all, so she couldn't be choosy.

She easily broke the atmosphere and entered hyperspace. The ship jolted forward, the stars turning to streaks of light.

She swallowed and blinked, trying to focus.

"Are you alright?" Obi-wan asked quietly.

She tried to nod but her head swung to the side. She was dizzy.

"Just close your eyes." Obi-wan ordered.

He felt him unstrapping her from the pilot's seat and carrying her back to the small alcove where they normally stored weapons. She was small enough to fit inside.

"feel better?" he asked quietly.

Shadow opened her light sent pulses of pain through her, and she quickly shut her eyes.

Stupid explosion. Stupid concussion. The med team had pronounced her fit for duty, but said to expect some dizzy spells and headaches.

She sighed.

"Is it your head?" Obi-wan asked.

Shadow tried to nod and winced.

Obi-wan gently dimmed the lights on the bridge until almost blackness, and tucked a blanket around Shadow.

"Thanks." She murmured.

"Just rest. I'll keep it dark for a while, padawan. Don't push yourself."

Shadow sighed and let sleep waft over her

Obi-wan sat back in the copilot's seat, rubbing his beard and looking down at the sleeping form of his padawan thoughtfully.

She was hardly ever like this before, when all she wanted was to lay down and close her eyes. And he had seen her pale considerably and close her eyes as they went into hyperspace, almost as if she were nauseas.

She laid docile in his arms while he had unstrapped her from her seat and carried her to the small nook where she now slept.

He sent the force around him, probing. All he sensed was shadow's pounding head. That was to be expected, since, after all, she had been caught in a major explosion.

He shook his head, quelling his worry. It was just his overprotectiveness kicking in. Besides, it was time for her painkiller.

He rummaged in his survival pack for where he kept the small syringe he had been given.

"_Who's going to save you? You're brother? You think he loves you!?" Brick spat._

_She felt her heart freeze for a moment, and anger rose in her throat like vomit. _

"_he DOES love me!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She took a deep breath, forcing herself to be calm._

_Anger wouldn't do her any good in this situation. Brick was trying to kill her, after all. Anger would do nothing._

"_He trained me well enough to fight you." She said evenly._

_Brick lunged, and instead of blocking, she felt the icy metal tear into her arm, through the vein, and she fell, feeling warm blood run down around her, until she was sin a pool of it. It was rising in her throat, she realized, burning her._

_Brick leaned close to her face._

"_Jedi." He spat, and lowered the knife, drilling into the flesh in her arm._

"_AHHHHHHHHH!" _she woke screaming and obi-wan removed the needle from her arm quickly.

"Shadow?" he asked.

She didn't answer. She knew what was coming. She swung her legs over the side of the compartment and sprinted for the fresher, vomiting violently.

Obi-wan approached a moment later, looking worried.

He didn't bother questioning her, since he could see she was still vomiting. He knelt quietly beside her, rubbing her back while she shook and retched.

Long after she stopped being sick, she knelt, poised to vomit, shaking.

"Are you alright?" Obi-wan asked gently.

She started to cry.

He felt lost. Shadow was so different from her brother, and he had never had a female padawan before. He was at a loss for what to do.

"What is it?" he asked again, trying not to show his anxiety. "Are you ill? What hurts? Shadow, I'm going to call Anakin if you don't tell me."

Shadow mumbled something, but he couldn't hear it between the tears.

Obi-wan quietly gathered his padawan into his arms, gently cleaning off her face and carrying her out to the bridge. She was in a cold sweat, he realized, and she looked pale. She had cried herself dry. Instantly, he was worried.

"What hurts?" he asked again. He removed his glove and felt her forehead. She just shook her head and pulled away, burying her face in his tunic. He waited, holding her, until her breathing slowed and her shaking stopped.

"It was brick." She whispered quietly. "He… he killed me." More silent tears ran down her face, and Obi-wan held her for a while.

"He turned, Shadow. I know you've never taken a life before, but it was necessary. He was completely turned when he attacked you, as you saw. You need to let go, young one, and relax."

Shadow nodded quietly.

"What happened before I puked?" she asked quietly.

Obi-wan sighed. "Memory game." He said. "What's your name?"

Shadow rolled her eyes. "master, I know the healers said the memory game help, but I really don't-" Obi-wan cut her off. "What's your name?' he asked.

Shadow sighed. "Shadow Skywalker."

"How old are you?" Obi-wan asked

"Eleven."

"Who's your best friend?"

"Ashoka Tano."

"Who's your master?"

"You."

"Who's your brother?"

"Anakin."

"What day is it?"

"Tuesday."

"What's the mission?"

"Pointless."

Obi-wan raised an eyebrow at her.

"I mean, to oversee the signing and safety of the Ambassador of the Vector system as they sign a treaty that will end a war. Like I said, pointless."

Obi-wan sighed. "we'll work on your attitude later." He said.

Shadow rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Now that we finished the stupid memory game, will you tell me what happened? You were stabbing me with something, I remember. What did I do? Did I make you mad or something?"

Obi-wan shook his head. "I wasn't stabbing you. I was injecting you with your medicine when you screamed and woke up, and then you ran away and vomited."

Shadow nodded. "Oh."

Obi-wan felt her forehead. It was the normal temperature. But Shadow looked pale and tired.

"Rest, padawan.' He ordered.

Shadow shook her head. "You know I'll have nightmares about something or other. After all, I always sleep on Anakin's lap and-" Obi-wan's looked stopped her. His face softened into a smile.

"I never said you had to leave my lap, padawan."

Shadow grinned and leaned against him. She was incredibly small for an eleven year old, and she grinned as she rested her head on Obi-wan's chest.

"Thanks, master.' She murmured. She let sleep and comfort rush over her.

Obi-wan looked down at his padawan, who was again asleep in her arms. He remembered Anakin as a padawan. The boy, too, was plagued by nightmares, but he hardly ever woke Obi-wan in the night, for fear of disappointing him.

When he had found shadow, she had moved into the crèche with other female younglings, but her supervisor always reported horrible nightmares she had, with her thrashing around, talking, and screaming.

She fought in her sleep and often and woke other younglings, and finally, they had given her a sleep medication for a while to get her used to sleeping normally.

Then they took the medication away, and she suffered silently, only screaming rarely.

Whenever Anakin was at the temple, She would rush in to see him when she had nightmares, and he would gather her into his arms and let her sleep. Shadow hardly ever slept on obi-wan's lap, but he remembered when she had almost died of infection on the voyage back to Courasant when she was three.

She laid, bordering on death, and she was delusional. She didn't remember Obi-wan, only Anakin, and she thrashed, fever skyrocketing past 108*, screaming for her mother and sobbing.

Obi-wan had called to her with the force, and she had dragged herself onto his lap. He had been touched. This girl was almost dead, didn't remember him, and still, she chose to lie on his lap.

It could have been naïve for him to think she chose him, that the girl maybe just wanted closeness with another being, or unconsciously dragged herself over to him, but he believed it, truly. She had chosen him.

He realized they had started the decent through the atmosphere of Vector II, and he looked down at his sleeping padawan. He didn't want to wake her, but she had to look presentable when she landed on vector II in a few minutes.

He didn't need to bother. Shadow sensed his thoughts and stirred, waking and stretching.

She wordlessly stood and went to change into a fresh tunic that wasn't wrinkled.

Obi-wan was reminded of how in tune her thoughts were with his.

They walked down the landing ramp and onto the surface of Vector II a few minutes later. Shadow stood beside Obi-wan, in her fresh fawn-colored tunic, waiting respectfully. Her light saber, the one she had built herself, which was no longer calibrated to sting, but to kill, swung easily on it, and Shadow touched the hilt and smiled.

They were greeted by a party of three- A Twi'lik male that was a head shorter than obi-wan, and two guards who stood on either side of the man. He bowed respectfully when he saw Obi-wan, but his smile drooped a bit when he noticed Shadow. Nevertheless, she greeted them.

"Greetings, master Jedi. It is my honor to welcome you and your… companion, to my planet." He said. "I am ambassador Hayne, of Vector II, and we will be signing the treaty with the remaining planets in our system."

Obi-wan bowed low, and Shadow did the same. "The honor is mine, ambassador." He assured the man.

The ambassador seemed pleased with the response. "Thank you, master Jedi. May I have a… word with you?"

"Of course." Obi-wan stepped forward, Shadow still beside him.

"If you don't mind, master Kenobi, I'd like to speak to you, in private."

Shadow bowed to the ambassador and stepped back, and the ambassador threw one disdainful glance over his shoulder before walking. Shadow was left in the custody of the two guards, and she seemed quite at ease with the situation.

Obi-wan struggled to devote his full attention to the Ambassador.

"Master Kenobi, I am well aware you have come to supervise the treaty. But I demand to know what that… _child_ is doing here!"

Obi-wan tried to remain calm. "She is my padawan, Ambassador."

"Your Pad-what?" asked the ambassador, eyes wide.

"My apprentice, Ambassador. A master padawan _team _has been assigned to supervise the signing."

The ambassador's eyes widened. "but this is a delicate situation! We cannot have an ignorant girl around! Think of the possibilities for disaster! Besides, we want as little security as possible! We cannot let them know how desperate we are for the treaty!"

Obi-wan nodded casually. "of course. But with a child, she should blend in quite well with the crowds, should she not? I'm sorry, Ambassador, but she is here, and she will stay here. She's a very responsible girl, and is wise beyond her years.

"Beyond her years!?" the ambassador nearly scoffed. "And how many years, does she have? Nine, eight, maybe?"

"She's eleven, Ambassador."

"What? She's tiny, Kenobi! The council placed her in a war zone?" obi-wan nodded. "She's been in combat before, as you can see by her robotic arm.'

"Robotic arm!? Is this a girl or a droid, Kenobi!"

Obi-wan sighed. Time was running short.

"She is my apprentice, Ambassador!" Obi-wan said more sharply than he'd meant to. He was defensive, he realized, of his padawan. "If you will show us to our accommodations, we will commence with the mission."

The Ambassador begrudgingly strode back to where shadow stood, looking around, between the two guards. Obi-wan wished someone in a higher office was there to be protected, but they had all been killed in the war. He'd have to deal with this man.

Wordlessly, Shadow fell into step beside her master, looking around the city. The entire planet was mostly city, but the buildings were run down and crumbling. Everything seemed in ruins. It was clear they really _did _need the treaty signed.

They entered a speeder. The seats were made of a rich smooth cloth, and the Ambassador looked a bit angry as he watched Shadow run her fingers over it in wonder.

Obi-wan suddenly realized he was trying to prove his apprentice to a man who was belittling her. It was absurd, he realized, when this man could do nothing to take Shadow off the mission, and he had faith in his young apprentice.

They reached a large stone house in the country side, in a little valley, surrounded by tall grasses and bordering the woods a click or so off. The grass was higher than Shadow's head, he realized.

The Ambassador reluctantly opened the door to their room, saying, "Here are your accommodations. We invite you to dinner with my wife and I at 0500."

"thank you." Shadow said, smiling up at him. He looked slightly surprised, but the doors slid shut behind them, and Shadow looked around the room.

"Wow." She breathed. The sapphire blue carpet was plush and soft, and shadow felt her boots sink into it. There were two four poster beds, covered in thermal woven blankets, and the bedposts were carved into intricate patterns. The fresher was huge, with a large shower you could walk around in, a large tub, and two sinks, as well as a heated toilet, and the closet was stocked with special soaps and other oils and lotions. It was clear the war didn't affect the Ambassador's lavish style of living.

Shadow flopped back on her bed, not bothering to take off her boots. She instantly sunk into the plush mattress, and she sighted in contentment.

"Are all diplomatic missions this easy?" she asked.

Obi-wan couldn't help but smile at his apprentice. "No."

Shadow suddenly sat up. "You're troubled, master.' She said.

"No, I'm fine, padawan. Just thinking." Obi-wan replied.

"No, master, you are upset over something. You look different when you're thinking. And it weighs heavily on your mind, almost crushing you."

Obi-wan looked stunned. There were moments when Shadow's depth of the force astonished him. He looked up to see Shadow grinning. "I spent two years on Geonoshia, master, working with the force." She reminded him.

Obi-wan sighed. "Well, you're accurate, at least."

Shadow stood and walked over to him, boots litterly sinking into the carpet like mud.

She perched on the bed beside her master, looking expectant. "It's about me, isn't it?" she asked. Obi-wan sighed. It was times like these when he wished she wasn't so in-tune with the force.

"Yes." He finally said. "The Ambassador doesn't want a child here. I've already explained to him that you're not a child and that you'll be on the mission. So at dinner, you'll have to be very, very good."

Shadow nodded. "So, I have to use my fork and stuff?" Obi-wan smiled. "Yes." He said. "And speak only when spoke too."

Shadow nodded. "Gottcha. Who's trying to assassinate these people, though?

Obi-wan's eyes clouded. "I don't know padawan, but they want to extend the war."

Shadow nodded and closed her eyes for a minute, trying to quell the slight dizziness she was feeling. Her vision had blurred a little.

She opened her eyes again and relaxed a little, finding everything normal.

But the moment didn't go unnoticed by Obi-wan.

He checked the clock. It was 0430 hours already!

"What's your name?" Obi-wan asked, rummaging around in his pack.

Shadow sighed. "Shadow skywalker."

"How old are you?"

"Eleven."

"Whose your best friend?"

" Ashoka Tano."

"Whose your master?"

"You."

"Who's your brother?"

"Anakin."

"What day is it?"

"Tuesday."

Shadow sighed as Obi-wan finished filling the syringe with medicine.

It seemed to show light blue, and Obi-wan gently injected her with the medicine and she sighed. "Much better. Just wish I didn't have to play that stupid memory game all the time."

Obi-wan smiled. Shadow got out her pack and started re-ordering things, since they would be here for a while. She hurriedly shoved her tunics into the nightstand drawer, and fingered her light saber.

She sighed at Obi-wan.

"Master, do I have to wear the synthi-flesh cover for my arm?" she asked, proffering her robotic arm. It looked normal, since it was covered by synthiflesh.

Obi-wan nodded. "I'm sorry, padawan, but diplomats would be alarmed if they saw an eleven year old with a robotic arm."

Shadow grinned. "Yeah, well, I think it's pretty cool, anyways."

Obi-wan rolled his eyes. Shadow was forever modifying her robotic arm, adding designs and compartments. Whenever Anakin was back from a mission, he was always trying to fix it and finding new hidden compartments and features.

Obi-wan glanced at his wrist chrono.

"Come, padawan, it's time for dinner."

Shadow nodded, becoming a bit solemn when she stood. He could tell she was worried about upsetting the ambassador.

They reached the dining hall to find metal detectors already set up.

Security officers stood at each one. Inwardly, Obi-wan winced As Shadow stepped through, the alarm immediately went off.

"I have a robotic arm." She explained easily.

"We'll need to see it." One guard said. Shadow sighed and nodded, rolling up her sleeve to where her arm had been severed, just above the elbow. Obi-wan couldn't help but notice the Ambassador, his wife, and small child watched in horror.

Shadow simply removed the cover, revealing the robotic arm. It was the perfect size, resembling the thickness and look of her other arm, but it was metal.

"It has hidden compartments. I suppose you'll want me to open them to?" the guard nodded curtly and Shadow opened the metal hatch on her arm, removing a small tool. "My lock pick." She handed it to the guard. "My multi-tool." The guard examined the tools carefully. Shadow gently rummaged around in another hidden compartment. "An emergency power cell, for the arm, of course." The guard took this, too. "And my Nexu." She took out a small metal figurine of a Nexu, and Obi-wan realized Anakin must have given it to her sometime after the battle of Geonoshia.

"Can I have my synthiflesh cover back, now?" she asked hopefully. Obi-wan could tell she didn't want the ambassador gawking at her arm the entire time.

"It's against procedure. You may have it after the meal."

Shadow nodded and sat easily beside Obi-wan. She surveyed her audience.

The girl, who was a bit older than her, she realized, was staring, popeyed, at her metallic arm. The woman, no doubt the wife of the ambassador, was looking slightly pale. The Ambassador stared in fascination at her arm, however.

"Greetings, Ambassador. It is my honor to dine with you and your wife, I presume."

The Ambassador nodded, then spoke. "And it is a pleasure to have master Kenobi's apprentice. Now, what is your name, if I may ask?"

"Shadow." Shadow replied easily, studying his face.

"Shadow." The ambassador looked slightly alarmed and threw a glance towards Obi-wan. "That is a very… Unusual name…."

"No, you're real name, Shadow." Obi-wan quickly prompted.

"Oh." Shadow wrinkled her nose. "Anna. A name that hardly suits me. I honestly haven't gone by it since I was three. It sounds so… wrong…."

The girl who sat between the Ambassador and his wife harrumphed.

The Ambassador looked slightly taken aback and nodded. "I see, well, my daughter's name happens to be Anna as well."

Shadow's eyes lit up. She didn't show her alarm, but Obi-wan groaned inwardly.

"Really?" Shadow looked forward, eyes rapt with interest. "See, it suits you much better. Anna is a name for someone distinguished, someone intelligent, like your daughter. She's destined for greatness, to follow in her father's footsteps or to succeed in whatever she wants." The wife looked pleased at this, as did the ambassador, and his daughter smiled.

"Me, I'm just a Jedi apprentice with one arm. But, I suppose, it can only get better from here." Shadow grinned.

Obi-wan thought he saw a glint of sadness in the ambassador's eyes.

The appetizer was delivered, a bowl full of bread, steaming vegetables, and small bowls of soup and salad. Wine was poured in every glass, but they halted at Shadow.

"Would you like wine, Anna?" the ambassador asked.

Shadow shook her head politely. "No thank you, ambassador, it is gracious of you to offer, but I'm afraid I'm not much used to alcohol. Whatever else you have to offer suits me fine."

The ambassador smiled and had a frothy jumba juice poured for her.

"Thank you, ambassador." She said calmly.

Over the appetizer, they began to talk. Obi-wan found the questions weren't for him, but rather his apprentice.

"So, Anna, where are you from?" asked the Ambassador's wife.

Obi-wan saw Shadow grow tense for a moment, but she relaxed. "I'm from Tatooiene." She said simply.

"What did you do there?" asked the wife, looking slightly alarmed that she had come from a world controlled by the hutts and run by crime.

"I was a slave, with my mother, until I turned three. Then my brother had visions of me and came to free me, unfortunately, my mother was left behind. There was no other way.' Shadow sipped easily at her juice, as though she wanted to avoid saying anything else.

All three of their hosts looked uncomfortable.

Finally, the daughter, also Anna, spoke. 'Did you ever see her again? Will you, I mean? Do you plan to go and free her?"

Shadow's eyes held a sad gleam. "No." she said quietly. "My brother returned almost before the war began. I was captured by separatists and in slavery again at that time, but my mother- my mother is dead." Shadow finished, avoiding eye contact.

"And your father?" asked the ambassador, and obi-wan knew he hoped to touch on some happy memories.

"I have no father. I know it may seem impossible, but it is believed I was conceived by midi-chlorians, which give the Jedi the power to use the force. I have a high count, in comparison to other people." Shadow seemed almost lost in theology at the moment.

They were silent for a while. Shadow took a roll and thanked the Ambassador for offering, then buttered it and ate politely.

Things were silent for a while. But the daughter's curiosity obviously overrode her manners.

"How'd you lose your arm?" she asked.

"Anna!" said the ambassador harshly.

"No, it's aright.' Shadow assured them, studying her robotic arm for a moment. "It was cut off by a sith lord a month ago."

The mother paled considerably. The ambassador, for once was at a loss for words. And the daughter looked shaken.

"How did he cut it off?" the room was too stunned for her to be silenced.

"I was fighting him, trying to save Jedi master windu. I thought I saw an opening, and he moved just right and slighted it off."

"With a light saber?" Anna's eyes widened.

"Yes." Shadow said, clearly amused. "It wasn't very fun, I assure you. But the robot arm is nice. It's hooked into my nervous system, and so I feel pain and such like any other individual, bit it's as though it's distant. And it has crushing power far beyond human capabilities, so…"

"Show me!" Anna's eyes were alight with curiosity now. "Squeeze my hand!"

Shadow shook her head. "It would break your hand, my friend.' She said simply.

"Here!" Anna motioned to her glass. "Break this, if you can!"

Shadow looked wary. "I'm not sure your parents would like that." She said simply.

A droid arrived a moment later with an empty glass. "Break that one." Anna suggested. Shadow looked uneasy, but the ambassador nodded. Shadow easily gripped the glass and closed her hand, and it shattered into millions of shards.

"Oh my!" Said the mother. Anna laughed.

"let me call the droid to clean this.' The ambassador suggested.

"it's alright, Ambassador. I can get it.' Shadow waved her hand, and the force gathered around her, picking up all the pieces, which she placed in a small trash bin.

The meal arrived, filling the awkward silence. It was a roast cut of meat, and was very good. Obi-wan easily cut into his. Shadow gripped her knife gently, and cut her meat easily, chewing the small bites with her mouth closed. Besides the meat, there were endless bowls of sauces and fruit preserves, and Anna kept trying to get Shadow to try them all.

Anna finished her wine, remarkably unscathed by the large amount of alcohol she had just ingested. She was probably used to it.

The droid returned a moment later with another glass of rich sapphire wine.

"So, you said you were on Geonoshia for a while?" Anna asked casually.

"yes." Shadow said simply, taking a small bite and swallowing.

"did you like it there?" Anna asked.

Shadow smiled slightly. "well, if you consider almost dying twice, getting caught in a droid explosion, being enslaved for two years, and then helping my brother to destroy separatist droid factories nice, then yes, it was wonderful."

Anna had frozen and looked awestruck. Shadow laughed.

"Don't look so upset. It's alright for me. I wouldn't have life any other way. Being a Jedi is full of adventure, so many things. I see the galaxy. Besides, I help people. And I see my friends when I return to the temple, along with my brother."

Anna nodded, still struck a bit dumb by awe.

To fill the silence, Anna lifted the cup of blue wine to her lips.

"Don't drink that!" shadow's warning was so sudden Anna almost spilled her glass. She quickly set it down, looking pale.

"What? What is it?" the ambassador asked, a bit alarmed.

"Wait a minute." Shadow said calmly. She closed her eyes and focused, feeling the force gather around her. She opened her eyes a minute later. "It's poisoned."

"Poisoned?" the ambassador looked as though he would laugh. "It's been through security. I assure you, Anna, its fine. Go ahead, daughter, nothing's wrong with it."

Anna still looked shaken. The ambassador looked annoyed. "Really, daughter, must you be so petrified?"

"Are you willing to bet your daughter's life on your security, ambassador?" shadow said. "After all, I would think you would be more cautious, since beings are almost certainly trying to kill you."

"They want to kill me!" the ambassador said, clearly annoyed. "Not my daughter!"

"Are you so sure, ambassador?" Shadow looked into his angry eyes, meeting them with her own cerulean blue gaze.

"Take it to the lab!" his wife ordered in a squeaky voice, before he could protest further.

They waited in silence for a few moments, no on eating, when the guard reported back a moment later. "It was poisoned." He said.

The wife looked as though she was about to faint, while the Ambassador looked on in shock. Anna looked horrified.

"We'll investigate the security breach later." He suggested, motioning for Shadow to stand. He saw a flash of panic in her eyes and nodded coolly to her, sending her a calming wave of thoughts through the force. She followed behind him as they retired, but had to stop and lean on the wall for a few moments as they neared there room.

"Shadow?" Obi-wan was again worried. Why were her symptoms so severe suddenly?

"I-" Shadow gasped and crumpled to the floor.

Obi-wan caught her a moment later, supporting her full weight. He looked down at her. Her eyes were closed, and she was pale.

"Bant?" he asked. Bant appeared before him on the screen, eyes worried.

"What's wrong, Obi-wan? Is it Shadow?" Obi-wan nodded. "She just passed out. I couldn't give her medicine in time, since we were in a diplomatic situation, and I…."

He trailed off. "Did you give her the medicine right after she passed out?" Bant asked.

Obi-wan shook his head. "I'm preparing it now." Bant nodded. "She should be fine, then, after you give it to her. If anything else happens, call me. I'm sorry, obi-wan, but I have to go. There are physicals for initiates today, and we haven't finished yet…."

"I understand.' Obi-wan said politely. "Thanks, Bant."

Bant smiled wryly. "Bye, Obi-wan." The transmission ended.

Obi-wan had the syringe ready. He was about to inject her when he noticed her twitch and mumble something. "Who… who are you?" she murmured. He went to inject her again, gently holding her arm, but she thrashed, pulling violently away from him. "No!" she said, curling up like a child, rolling and turning her back to face him.

He was worried now, but he knew it was probably just another nightmare. He quickly seized her wrist and injected her, and her breathing relaxed more, her eyes fluttering open.

She was sitting in a forest, somewhere deep in a jungle, on a rock cushioned with moss. She was cross-legged, and staring into the face of the old Jedi she had seen a month ago. The one who had spoken to her before Mace Windu had been captured.

She gasped when she saw him.

"Thank you." She said quietly. The Jedi had taken over when she had been ready to die, saving her life.

The man shook his head. "You see what a price it was, Shadow?"

Shadow looked stunned. "How do you know my name?" she asked.

The man smiled. "All things are possible through the force, young one."

"Who are you? she asked incuriously. "Will I have visions of you all the time?"

The man smiled. "My name is Qui-gon Jinn."

"No…" shadow breathed. "you're, like my grandpa!" she ran forward and hugged him. The knight was surprised, and he stiffened.

"Sorry.' Shadow said, blushing and pulling away. "it's just, you were Obi-wan's master, and he's my master, and so You're kind of like a grandpa." Qui-gon laughed.

"I suppose I am. But anyhow, I will appear to you in visions frequently, now. I have an excuse, since you've received quite a nasty concussion, so dizziness and fainting are to be expected. So I have an excuse to give you visions."

Shadow grinned. "Anakin always said I would have liked you."

She felt something jerk her, almost try to pull her back to the real world. She staggered back, away from Qui-gon, and fell.

"What's happening?" she asked, a bit scared.

"the force wants you to return to your master. Don't tell anyone what I've told you, padawan. I will tell you when the time is right."

Shadow nodded. "when will I see you again?" she asked. Her vision was fading now, qui-gon was blurring, gray began to show on the edges of her vision.

"When you need me." Was all he said.

Her eyes fluttered open.

Obi-wan could sense something was different about his apprentice. He sensed it from the moment she had woken. But he decided to start with the memory game anyways.

"What's your name?"

"shadow skywalker."

And so they went, through he entire thing, until Shadow was done. She was silent for a minute. "What time is it?" she finally asked. Obi-wan checked his wrist chrono. "0813 hours." He said. "Why do you ask?"

Shadow just shrugged. "No reason. Just wondered."

Obi-wan noted how she appeared to be thinking deeply, and he sensed something fleeting about her.

"What is it?" he asked.

"What?" Shadow looked surprised at him.

"Something's troubling you, padawan."

Shadow shook her head. "Nah. Just a bit dizzy, that's all."

Obi-wan nodded, wondering if she was lying. Shadow was silent for a minute longer. Finally, she yawned. "I don't feel too hot. Mind if I go to bed?" she asked casually.

Obi-wan nodded. "You probably don't feel too well after you passed out in the hallway. You gave me quite a scare."

Shadow shrugged and kicked off her boots. "Not my fault I got caught in a stupid explosion." She said. She almost wished she didn't have the concussion- but then she wouldn't see Qui-gon as often.

Obi-wan tried to sense her thoughts, and she quickly put up her mental shields, visibly recoiling. "What are you doing?" she demanded.

Obi-wan retreated. "relax. I was wondering what you were thinking."

"Well, you could just ask me, you know!" she burst out. "Besides, I already told you, I don't feel good! That's what's bothering me! What? You don't believe me? You don't have to sift through my mind every minute, master!" She burst out.

Obi-wan was shocked at the outburst.

Shadow must either feel very sick to have exploded at him like that, or be hiding something. Or, she could just be going through a phase of lashing out, like all teenagers dd. Obi-wan wanted to sigh. Why did padawans have to be so complicated?

Shadow saw the look on his face and her expression softened. "I'm sorry, master. I haven't been feeling good lately, as you can tell, being dizzy all the time and passing out, and I was dizzy, so I wasn't expecting you to be trying to sense my thoughts through the bond. Besides, I don't go pawing through your thoughts, do I?"

Obi-wan remembered instead of pawing through there bond earlier, she had asked him what was wrong.

"I'm sorry, padawan. I should have trusted you." He said.

"Thanks." Shadow sank back against the fluffy pillows, looking pale and exhausted.

Obi-wan gently covered her up.

"master." She said as he started to walk away.

Obi-wan turned. "Yes, padawan?" he asked.

"master, I really am sorry. Everything's just so… stressful, you know?" Obi-wan nodded. "An intergalactic war is a lot to take in for an eleven year old, padawan." He assured her.

Shadow nodded and rummaged round in her pack, pulling out her precious walrus. It had been with her on almost every mission, and the fabric was burned and patched almost everywhere. It looked more like a mutilated deer than a walrus, but Obi-wan didn't say so. Shadow had lost so much, he couldn't deny her the small stuffed toy.

"Master… what if I have nightmares again? Could you give me a sleep suggestion… Please?"

Obi-wan smiled and nodded. "yes, but don't resist. It'll last you until morning."

Shadow looked relieved. "Thank you, master." She murmured. "Night."

"Goodnight, padawan."

He placed his hand on her forehead and sent the sleep suggestion, and she nestled back into the folds of her blankets, breathing slow and calm. He smiled as he looked down at her sleeping form, then quickly frowned. Why did he feel she was hiding something from him?

He shook his head, as though trying to clear it. Shadow wouldn't do that. It was only her second mission, besides. He was probably just worried about her in general. He pulled off his own boots and crawled into his bed.

Chapter 3

The next day was busy, with the entire place preparing for the banquet that was to take place after the signing of the treaty. Of course, an assassination attempt was bound to take place, and so the Jedi were to be on call at any hour.

Obi-wan hadn't meant to give Shadow such a strong sleep suggestion. He had assumed she was like Anakin at her age, but she was much smaller than her brother, and less impulsive. And she slept much later than he'd expected. Normally she rose with the sun, but it was 0730 hours when she finally rose.

She said up and yawned, looking around.

"Pleasant dreams?" Obi-wan asked. Shadow nodded.

"Thanks for the sleep suggestion, master. It really worked." Obi-wan nodded. "I' m afraid I gave you too strong a sleep suggestion, padawan."

"Why's that, master. Whoa, it's seven thirty!?I slept for, like, eleven hours?"

"Ten hours and forty seven minutes, padawan."

"Whatever." Shadow rolled her eyes. "I'm going to shower, okay?"  
Obi-wan nodded and she hurried into the fresher, bag in toe. She emerged a moment later, in yet another fawn colored tunic, and Obi-wan decided. "Braid your hair." He ordered.

"master, my padawan braid is fine. I rebraided it yesterday." Shadow argued. Obi-wan shook his head. "Braid the entire thing, even the ponytail. It'll look less conspicuous." Shadow sighed and braided her hair into a single, long braid down her back, pinning her padawan braid alongside her head.

Just then, a droid knocked on the door.

"The mistress kindly requests that apprentice Anna be stationed with the daughter, as she will need protection due to last night's incident. We request you report immediately to her room. I will show you the way.' The droid said.

Shadow nodded, slinging her pack over her shoulder.

"Okay. See ya, master."

Obi-wan nodded. "Shadow, I'll visit every two hours for your medication. Until then, I'll try to find out about the poisoned wine last night."

Shadow nodded, looking a bit forlorn. "You always get the fun jobs." She sighed, and then left after the droid.

Obi-wan couldn't help but feel uneasy. This was only Shadow's second mission, and already, she was separated from him. He tried to calm his raging anxiety. Shadow knew how to behave civilly. He hoped she would.

Shadow followed the droid down the hall, finding a lush rose-colored room, with everything a deep shade of red or pink. She wanted to gag, but she smiled, instead.

"You remind me of my friend Ashoka.' She said, sitting down on the bed beside Anna, who was braiding her hair.

The girl's eyes widened. "You mean ashoka Tano? You know her? She's like, a legend, along with Anakin Skywalker!"

Shadow grinned. "Ashoka's my best friend." She bragged slightly. "And Ani's my older brother."

'no." Anna gaped.

"It's true." Shadow said simply. "That's my nick name, anyways. Shadow Skywalker."

Shadow flopped back on the bed, "I'm glad you're not spoiled like most of the people I have to protect. Sometimes I want to just leave them to their fate, you know?"

"exactly. My cousin, Geoina, is like that."

Shadow smiled. She had more in common with Anna than she'd thought.

"They're signing the treaty tomorrow, you know. Are you afraid?"

Anna considerably paled when she mentioned that. "I'm terrified, truly. I don't want to be there when my father signs if. I know some creep is trying to kill me, after all. It makes me fear." Anna shuddered.

Shadow sensed something else.

"Has anyone brought you anything?" she asked quietly.

Anna nodded. "yes. My shampoo and other toiletries, as well as breakfast, bit it wasn't poisoned, I assure you…." Anna trailed off.

"No…" Shadow looked around. 'Do you smell that?" she asked quietly.

Anna nodded, and Shadow crept towards the bathroom. "It smells like… my shampoo."

"get down!"

"What?"

"I said, _get down!" _Shadow rushed into the bathroom, grabbing the bottle of Shampoo. There was a large, picture window in the room, and she used the force to Shatter it, and then to push the bottle of Shampoo as far away as she could before….

The explosion rocked everything, and Shadow jumped on top of Anna, protecting her with her own body. Just then, everything blurred, and went black.

Obi-wan studied the data pad. Everything had been routinely done, all the food checks, security reports, everything. What could have gone wrong. The only thing he could think of was the kitchen droid being sabotaged. But to do that, they would have to have an insider, and- _BOOM!_ Suddenly the entire place was rocked by an explosion about thirty wards off.

He instantly thought of Shadow, and started running.

He reached Anna's room in time to see two repulsor lift stretchers hovering by. On one, lay his padawan, pale and unconscious, and on the other, a relatively unscathed but petrified Anna.

Obi-wan felt his heart tearing in two. He needed to see his padawan, but duty came first. He rushed up to the ambassador.

"What happened?" he asked.

"A fine job that child did of protecting my daughter!" the ambassador yelled. "there was a huge explosion, and it scared Anna out of her wits! I tell you, Kenobi, this is no place for a child!"

"_Then why is Anna here?" _Obi-wan asked coldly, and the Ambassador stopped in his tracks.

"Are you sure of what happened, Ambassador?" Obi-wan asked, regaining his composure.

The Ambassador shook his head. "Neither girl has been able to tell us anything yet, but there's been an explosion ninety feet away. If it happened here, the place would be in ruins by now."

Obi-wan nodded. "I'll be in the med bay, seeing if I can talk to either girl." He said. He quickly strode off.

She was somewhere else, this time, it looked like Naboo. The grass was lush, and she was near a gungan swampland, she could tell by the moist air.

Qui-gon was in front of her, and again, they both said cross-legged, facing one another.

"I see you are here again." Shadow said.

"That can't be good. It's nice to see you and all, but it means I'm either dead or unconscious."

Qui-gon nodded. "The situation you are in is quite serious, young padawan. You must act carefully."

Shadow nodded. "What do I do, then?" she asked.

The man shook his head. "that is for you to decide, young padawan, choose wisely."

"wait! Don't go! He was going away from her now, floating through the trees. "Stop! Please!" she cried. She ran after him, but something held her back, like a barrier, and Qui-gon drifted farther and farther away.

"Please." She fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face. "Please."

She awoke with a start to find Obi-wan pressing on her shoulders, holding her down. She was gasping for breath, and her cheeks were wet. She had been crying, she realized.

"master?" she asked.

"You were panicking and trying to move too much." Obi-0wan explained, gently releasing his grip on her shoulders, where he had held her to the bed.

Anna was asleep on a cot beside her.

"Are you well, Shadow?" he asked.

Shadow nodded. "A little shaken up and bruised, but I'm fine, master."

Really, she was trying to hide her panic. Qui-gon hadn't told her what to do!

She realized she was breathing rapidly and Obi-wan placed a calming hand on her shoulder. "You're safe, padawan.' He assured her. She nodded and swallowed, forcing herself to breath normally. But her heart didn't stop racing.

"Tell me what happened." Obi-wan said simply.

Shadow sighed. " I was talking with Anna- she told me she was afraid of being present at the treaty signing tomorrow, and then I sensed something. Anna said she had had her bathroom restocked and breakfast brought to her when I asked, and I smelled something strange… it was her shampoo. There was a bomb in it, so I tossed it out the window and pushed t away with the force."

Obi-wan nodded, stroking his beard thoughtfully. "I see. Unfortunately, padawan, Anna's going to be more scared than ever to attend the signing of the treaty, and we need her to be there, to show the planet isn't as desperate as it seems."

Shadow nodded. "I already have an idea for that, master."

Shadow wrinkled her nose at the makeup on her face. It was powdered almost white, with the traditional orange and yellow markings of Vector II. She hated it.

But she had to do it, anyways.

Her hair was curled so it flowed down her back, and she was put in high boots to make her look as tall as Anna.

She wore the traditional white cloak of a well-off official.

She stepped easily into the entry a moment later.

Obi-wan was stunned. He had been unsure of the plan in the first place. But his padawan looked like a clone of Anna.

"What do you think, master?" she asked. He traditional light blue robes flowed and gathered at the waist. It was ruffled and dragged down below her knees.

Shadow turned to the stylists.

"I need this modified so that it's shorter, and that I can just unzip it from a concealed zipper and it'll fall off. I'll wear my tunic under it, since there is no way I'm fighting of assassins in that."

Obi-wan smiled, amused. Though shadow looked stunning, she still hated fashion.

She emerged a moment later, the dress cut well above her ankles, and her boots on under it. "Boots off." Obi-wan ordered. Shadow sighed. "can't I just slip something on over it?"

A stylist, looking very exasperated, emerged with fancy pink boot-covers, with decorative flowers drawn on them. Shadow smiled. "Girly, but better." She easily slid them on over her boots and hid her utility belt under the outfit.

She sighed. "I feel like a really, really puffy dog." She admitted.

Anna laughed. "Now you know what it's like to be a politician." She said.

Shadow rolled her eyes. "Now I remember why I chose the Jedi order." She said.

Obi-wan nodded curtly after he surveyed the outfit. "You look fine, padawan." He assured her. "very appropriate for the treaty signing."

Shadow wrinkled her nose. "No, I honestly don't. It's too… feminine…." She looked at the outfit in distaste.

"Well, you are a girl, you know." Anna reminded her easily.

Shadow sighed. "Don't remind me." She said.

She easily strode towards the lavish speeder.

The signing of the treaty was to be held in the main square of the city. The banquet was prepared inside the surrounding buildings, and a large stage, as well as several large screens to televise the event, had been set up.

Obi-wan would stand guard beside what would appear to be the ambassador's family. In the crowd, Anna would be dressed as a peasant in rags, while she was surrounded by a security force of guards dressed like peasants. At the last minute, the strategy changed. The ambassador ordered obi-wan to guard Anna.

Obi-wan hesitated, but could see he wouldn't be able to argue without making a scene. He strode beside Anna, but looked worriedly after shadow. Escape ships were rigged at nearby, but Shadow would have to protect the two while they got there, by herself. She could be caught in a cross fire. But he was forced to follow Anna anyways.

He felt fear well up within him, but there was nothing he could do.

Shadow walked easily onto the stage behind her supposed parents, and Obi-wan, for once, noticed the curves in her form. She was going to be a beautiful woman someday, he realized, as he stared at her, in the stunning dress and makeup.

The ambassador began his welcoming speech for the other head of the warring system, and the other man did the same.

Then the document was brought forward to be signed.

Obi-wan saw Shadow tense up, and in a moment her light saber was engaged, narrowly blocking a blaster bullet from killing the ambassador.

Chaos erupted from there, snipers on top of buildings firing, detonators going off, everything. Obi-wan lost sight of his padawan in the smoke.

Obi-wan grabbed Anna and lifted her into his arms. She was screaming. He cradled her with one hand and used the force to guide him, igniting his light saber as he went, deflecting blaster bolts. The escape ships were just ahead.

Everything was rocked by a huge explosion the knocked Obi-wan off his feet. The major rescape sight, a small hanger bay, was nothing but fire.

Shadow had rushed through the smoke, ambassador and his wife in tow, towards the landing sight. She had been close to the explosion, so close she felt her skin burn. But she had lost her grip on the ambassador's arm, and she searched frantically for him.

He was under a piece of durasteel. She used the force to throw it off him. His ankle was badly twisted, she saw.

"Don't just stand there, you idiot!" he screamed at her. "My wife!"

Shadow shook her head. "I must protect you." She said simply.

The ambassador pulled a blaster from under his coat. "I'll be fine! Go get her, Jedi, now!"

Shadow ran into the rubble. She tried to use the force to guide her, but he acrid smoke was too much. She struggled and coughed, trying not to gag, as her eyes streamed tears from the acrid smoke.

Obi-wan got to his feet. He sensed where shadow was, and then he sensed immediate danger. He clutched Anna tighter to him and ran, knowing he'd have to get there in time.

He immediately found the ambassador lying on the ground, a blaster held at the ready. Shadow wasn't with him. The hanger bay was still burning.

A re-purposed gunship landed, and Obi-wan hurried him on it.

"Where is my padawan?' he asked quickly.

"I sent her in. my wife is trapped in the building." He exclaimed.

Just then, a figure in scorched pink shimmer silk staggered on, supported by three large security guards.

'Meredith!" the ambassador yelled. "I'm alright, dear." His wife gasped.

"Where's shadow!?" Anna's scream broke the reunion apart.

They were all deathly silent, and the gunship lifted off. "I sent her into the building. I thought Meredith was still there." The ambassador said quietly.

"_Daddy!" _Anna burst into tears, and the ambassador looked on the verge of crying too.

"She is lost, Anna. I'm sorry." He said.

Obi-wan shook his head. He could feel her force presence, even if it was weak. "She's still alive." He murmured.

"master Jedi, it is impossible," said the ambassador.

Obi-wan shook his head. "You don't know her like I do." He replied. He was going to force jump down. He knew he'd have to, when the ambassador grabbed him.

"it's suicide, Jedi! Control yourself!" he yelled.

"You do not understand the Jedi!" Obi-wan retorted, trying like mad to twist away without hurting the ambassador even further.

The door was slammed shut then, and his chance was gone.

A burning beam fell in front of her, and she barely cleared it, feeling the fire singe her calf. She had long-since lost coherence, and knew the smoke messed with her head. She hadn't found the ambassador's wife yet. She had to. She sensed around, searching frantically. She couldn't sense any life in the building. Was the ambassador's wife already dead? It couldn't be. The smoke was messing with her head, she decided. Then the answer rang out clear through the force.

_She's not here._

She ducked another burning beam, knowing every moment her ability was slipping. The structure was collapsing around her. She had to get out of here….

She doubled back, jumping over the burning beam, feeling her knees buckle when she landed sprawling on the floor. She couldn't get up she struggled until she knew she was wasting her efforts. So much for getting out of here.

She gathered what small grasp of the force she had left and pushed it around her, creating an almost physical barrier between her and the falling wreckage. It all came down around her. She heard the screeches of metal hitting metal, the burning of durasteel, the deafening crushing sound of tons of metal falling on top of her. Jagged, bent durasteel fell around her, sheltering her, almost like a tent. When she realized she was nestled safely in the nook of the durasteel, and couldn't hold her head up any longer, she passed out.

"Qui-gon?" she ahd no idea where she was now, and was surprised to feel her voice coming out in a hoarse whisper. She summoned all her strength and yelled. "QUI-GON!" She let out a weak cough and fell, hands grasping what she realized must be sand. A vast ocean rolled in front of her, and the salty waves washed over her burned,. Tortured skin. "_aahhhhhhhhh!_" the screamed in agony as she felt the salty water invade her wounds, burning them.

"Qui-gon, please." She whimpered.

She heard the sound of rushing feet, and realized the beach must boarder on a jungle.

"I'm coming, young one!' she heard the voice of Qui-gon respond. She yet out another piercing cry and more water washed over her legs. The grains of sand scratched her, and she felt awful. Tracks from tears washed the lines of smoke and grime from her face.

Qui-gon rushed into view a moment later, thundering from the jungle, coming at her hurriedly.

She whimpered as he knelt beside her and another wave of water approached. He used the force to easily push it back, and gathered her into his arms. She [pressed her face against his tunic and he murmured soothing words.

"It's alright, young one. You'll be aright.' He promised.

Every step made her want to scream, but she didn't. Instead, she allowed him to carry her to a small pond, only a few feet deep and most.

"this may hurt a little, but it will help." Qui-gon informed her.

He waded into the water, robes and all, still holding her. She felt his force energy come to her unsteady streams, giving her strength as he waded further into the frigid water.

Finally, when they were in up to Qui-gon's shoulders, he gently lay her in the water, and allowed her to sling her arm around his shoulder.

She breathed a sigh of relief as the water seemed to bandage her wounds.

She felt Qui-gon's force energy envelope her, but didn't care. She was focused too much on the blessed coolness of the water….

She sighed in relief and opened her eyes to see Qui-gon smiling down at her. "He was shivering. "we should probably leave, young one, before you freeze to death.'

Shadow quickly nodded and found it easy to swim until her feet touched the muddy ground.

She looked at her arms and legs in wonder, finding all the flesh perfectly normal, not as it had been a minute ago.

"you healed me, didn't you?' she asked qui-gon, who sat beside her on a log.

Qui-gon nodded, still shivering, as he attempted to wring out his long hair.

"You could not do it by yourself." He explained.

Shadow nodded, again staring down at her limbs in wonderment. Even her mechanical arm bogged her down less.

"thank you." She said,.

Qui-gon nodded. He studied her for a moment.

"you are a brave padawan. You think too little for your own health and needs."

Shadow shook her head. "No, I do. I know eventually, they'll be taken care of in the med bay, after I do my duty and protect those I love."

"And if you are wounded too badly to live until the med bay?" Quo-gon asked.

Shadow sighed. "well, then I've done my duty, anyways. This is war, after all. I'm not afraid to die, but afraid to leave those I love."

Qui-gon nodded, and she noticed his clothes were drying in the heat.

"Are you going to make me pass out a lot?"

Qui-gon laughed "no. do you know how much energy it takes to bring you here myself?"

Shadow shrugged. "nope. Why not have me give some of my energy. I can use it for lots of things, you know."

Qui-gon was stroking his drying beard thoughtfully now.

"yes, I suppose your right. Whenever you feel me calling you, focus your energy as best you can on being with me, and I suppose we can talk more frequently."

Shadow nodded and smiled, looking up at the man.

"So, what next?" she asked.

She said that, she tensed as she felt herself being dragged out from the vision, back to the real world.

As soon as she could only see blackness, Qui-gon's voice spoke softly to her. "You return."

Obi-wan surveyed the wreckage of the building, bordering on panic. The assassins had escaped, yes, but the gunship had landed, ambassador and family still inside. Anna gave a wounded cry at the sight. Obi-wan looked around in despair. He could sense nothing, like his padawan had vanished from him for a moment. Then she came back, fleeting at first. She was… where? To his right.

There was so much wreckage, though, and he sensed she had been in pain. It would be hard to get to her in time.

Just then, he heard the screech of metal hitting metal, and suddenly, a piece of durasteel was flung to the side.

He watched his little padawan stand up and dust herself off. She had long since unzipped the dress, revealing her Jedi tunic underneath it.

"Hi, master.' She said. He voice was strained and tired, as though she were hurt.

"Shadow!" Obi-wan watched her summon the force, with great effort, he noted, and force jump over the wreckage, to land easily beside him. Her landing was a bit off balance, and she staggered, quickly leaning against Obi-wan.

"how's it going?' she panted.

Obi-wan studied her with some concern and looked on as the ambassador and his family watched 9n awe as she walked towards them.

He needed to speak to his padawan alone for a moment. "Are you well?' he asked.

Shadow nodded. "Just a bit tired is all, master." She assured him. Something nagged at him, but Shadow leaned heavily on him, and he knew it would be even more tiring for her to talk. So he simply supported her to the gunship.

Shadow easily sprawled on obi-wan's lap as he sat on the floor of the gunship, falling asleep almost immediately. He quickly checked her for breaks and concussions. He found nothing out of the ordinary but a few minor burns and a swelling eye that wound no doubt turn black.

"Is she alright?" Obi-wan looked up to see Anna standing over him, looking concerned.

He quickly stood, Shadow still asleep in his arms.

"yes, she's got a few minor burns and bruises, but she's alright."

Anna looked relieved and leaned against the wall.

The ambassador looked amazed, as did his wife.

Finally, the ambassador closed his gaping mouth and looked forward at Obi-wan.

"In light of recent events." He spoke evenly. "we have decided to have the treaty signed on Courasant."

"yes, that sounds good.' Obi-wan said absentmindedly, as he stroke Shadow's hair. He said his farewells and boarded the small transport they would take back to Courasant, Shadow still asleep.

She sensed the arrival of their transport as Obi-wan stepped aboard, and her eyes fluttered open.

"good to be home." She sighed, and Obi-wan quietly set her down in the co-pilot's chair while she fastened herself in. she leaned on the console, careful not to flip any switches, and closed her eyes again.

Obi-wan slid into the pilot's seat and entered the take-off procedure. He was still uneasy. Why had he completely lost any sense of his padawan? Had she died? Blocked herself off on purpose? Or was there bond just weak?" he didn't know. He sighed and tried to push his worry aside as they lifted off and he entered hyperspace, navigation set on Courasant.


End file.
